Deadpool Test Footage one-shot!
by The Reaper13
Summary: The test footage of hopefully a future Deadpool story. Will it ever happen? Will it be good? Why do they keep taking the videos down? And what is so good about it? Check it out if you want!


**Deadpool: Hello everyone! It's me the Merc with the Mouth, Deadpool! The author has taken off to relax and go to the beach. So I, Deadpool, has decided to take over!**

**Voice 1: We are here to give an intellectual story for all the readers out there.**

**Voice 2: No! We should write a story with a lot of boobies and hot women wanting us.**

**Deadpool: All good suggestions, but I have one even better. Folks, as you know someone released the test footage that was made long ago as a pitch to get those assholes of 20****th**** century fox to make my movie. Since then there has been a lot of supporters out there who wants my movie to be made exactly like from the trailer. Not like the fucked up one in that Wolverine movie.**

**Voice 2: The Wolverine?**

**Voice 1: X-Men Origins: Wolverine, we weren't in the other one.**

**Voice 2: Oh yeah, we weren't in the movie that sucked!**

**Voice 1: I agree, why did they do that?**

**Deadpool: Who knows and who the fuck cares? What I do know is I'm glad to hear people are supporting for a Deadpool movie and just for that I'm not going to blow up your houses…except for the director who thought it was a good idea to make sure I didn't talk.**

**Voice 1: Didn't we blow him up last month?**

**Voice 2: Nope, we blew up Nicholas Cage's place last month and then Justin Beaver's place.**

**Voice 1: It's Bieber.**

**Voice 2: Who cares?**

**Deadpool: Yeah, anyways back to what I was saying. I know with your support we will get my movie made. Hopefully by the end of the year they do decide to make my movie. Otherwise I will have to take over their place like I did with High Moon studios. **

**Voice 2: Didn't they kicked us out?**

**Voice 1: After we blew the budget for the video game.**

**Deadpool: Well, at least here on FanFiction there is no such thing as budgets. So let's get started! Here is my trailer in case you can't find my trailer anymore. Enjoy! **

Deadpool is seen singing on the railing of a bridge singing to the song Hollenbeck Girl by Gwen Stefani on a small radio with his name label on it. He is also seen drawing with some crayons as he continued singing.

"People hear me talking like that everybody about up...my shit it's my shit when I say I ate some bananas. Hey yo hey yo hey yo," he then turns towards the readers who noticed him. "Oh hello there, I bet you're wondering why the red suit? Well that's so the bad guys can't see me bleed. Hey!"

He sees a black SUV with four men inside driving down the hallway below the bridge, being led by a motorcycle.

"Let's hope these guys are wearing their brown pants," Deadpool gets up and jumps off the ledge.

Inside the vehicle the four men are listening to the song "Angel in the Morning" by Juice Newton, when someone crashed through the backseat roof mirror of the vehicle.

"Hola, me llamo piscina de la muerta (Hello, my name is pool of the death). There's no easy way to say this. I'm pregnant, Trevor."

Deadpool begins attacking the three men in the vehicle with an elbow to the passenger to his right, punches the one to his left, and kicks the front passenger. He slams the one on his left face first into the driver's back seat, punches the right sided passenger, unbuckles his seat belt, and kicks him out of the car as he gets run over.

Back inside the passenger in the back slams Deadpool's face into the seat.

"Its rich cricket leather."

Deadpool gets out of the hold, wraps his leg around the man's neck, and snaps it. He then punches the front passenger knocking him out.

"Bitch! Excuse por favor," the driver then begins using his elbow to slam into the side of Deadpool's head. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, damn I wish I was, ow!"

Deadpool grabs the wheel and causes the SUV to tumble around. The motorcycalist noticed this and got off his vehicle, takes out his machine gun, and begins opening fire at the approaching vehicle.

As the vehicle approaches him the shooter can see through the roof window Deadpool in the backseat. He sees him pointing at a drawing of him decapitating the shooter. He moves his right hand to the handle of his sword and pulls it out as the vehicle continues tumbling. The vehicle finally stops as the window begins to roll down with a severed head staring at the readers.

"Crime is the disease, meet the cure," Deadpool moves the head down and appears. "Okay but not the cure, but more like a topical ointment that reduces swelling and inch, hi Tom!"

**DEADPOOL**

"Oh fuck me."

**Deadpool wipes a tear from his mask.**

**Deadpool: That was beautiful, I really hope they make my movie. If they don't I will take over 20****th**** century Fox.**

**Voice 1: As long as we don't get a director like Michael Bay or that guy who loves twists.**

**Voice 2: And we need to have a lot of hot women in the movie.**

**Deadpool: Hell yeah! In fact, why wait? Let's go meet with them to get them to make my movie. If you guys like my trailer then leave some reviews. But if I find any reviews that are negative or are what you guys call flame reviews. Then I will hunt you down and…**

**TheReaper13: What the fuck are you doing here? **

**Deadpool: Oh hey, what are you doing here?**

**TheReaper13: You tied me up, locked me in a closet, and gagged me with a spoon.**

**Deadpool: Oh yeah, how was it?**

**TheReaper13 fires a rocket that blows Deadpool out of his place.**

**TheReaper13: No one takes over my show and gets away with it. Take care guys and see you next time without anyone hijacking my work. **


End file.
